User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Nips Jeager
This is a compiled profile for Death-sama's story, sorry i left such confusing comments before, Death-sama, here's the final work, i promise i won't mess with it after this. Name: Nattalie "Nips" Jeager Personallity: Nips is very fiesty, a total spitfire who is the type to beat. She's also on the list of girls that the boys will like because she's just that type of girl who knows what she wants and will get it one was or another. She hates her name and insists that everyone call her Nips, or else she'll give you one of the coldest glares anyone can give you. But in terms of friends, she may seem cold and mean, but when she gets to know you and you get to know her, she'll become playfull, still a little rough, like clapping people on the back really hard and punching your arm, but she'll be less mean and more understanting. She's been through a lot, so it can only be expected, but only a few people know. She also thinks relationships in terms of love beside friendship are unnecesary, hence, she has no crush, and she is also very protective of her friends and does not stand to see them being messed with. She’s also very touchy about the subject of her parents, because she was abused by her father and her mother never cared how much she cried, and it only got worse over her life, so at age 12, she ran away and that’s when she met her buddy while he was on his own journey. Appearance: Nips is a typical 13-year-old girl. She has tanned skin, red hair, and amber eyes. She is what some boys would call "hot", thought she never dwells on it. She dresses in a black tank top, a leather jacket, short shorts, black calf-length leggings, and brown boots. Her hair is tied up with her simple bangs out, and she also has a belt with her belt bag on it containing her deck, and a pocket knife. So, yes, don't mess with her unless you want it impaled in your side or something terrible like that. She also has a silver ring on her left ring finger. People tease her about it, then they end up with a knuckle imprinted in they're face, courtesy of Nips. Luminize Chant: "The very fact we have no world is what makes us strong, with strategic moves and actors to deceive, I limunuze! Between-World Army!” World: She fights generically. Core Gadget: A flying gear that floats beside her, containing her deck in the center where the hole ususally is. Deck Name: Between-World Army Buddy: Actor Knights, the Fool Impacts: (2) Checkmate (x2) Items: (3) Burning Bow (x3) Spells: (15) Archana Flash (x4) Castling (x2) Emperor’s Shield Fool Aims for the Wilderness Fool’s Journey Fortune Shield (x2) Gambit (x4) Monsters: Size 0: (2) Actor Knights Hanged Man (x2) Size 1: (17) Actor Knights Emperor Actor Knights Empress Actor Knights Hermit Actor Knights High Priest Actor Knights Lovers Actor Knights the Fool (x3) Actor Knights the Magician (x3) Attack Unit, Flying Bishop Battle Unit, Knight Fighter Combat Unit, Guardian Rook (x2) Mobile Unit, Soldier Pawn (x2) Size 2: (6) Actor Knights Chariot Actor Knights High Priestess Actor Knights Justice Actor Knights the Devil Control Unit, Suppression Queen (x2) Size 3: (5) Actor Knights Fortune (x2) Actor Knights the World (x2) King the Dominator Buddy Profile Official Name: Actor Knights, the Fool Nickname: Faust Personality: He’s a country-boy, loves the outdoors, long walks, and of course, buddy fighting. He may not be the strongest, but he’s tough and he’s got a heart of gold, and has an especially soft spot for his buddy, Nips, and understands as much as he possibly can, what she had gone through. Appearance: Faust is one of the few buddy monsters with a human form instead of a mini form. He is about 5'6'', and always teases Nips about it, as she is shorter, being only 6'4'', and he wears a red t-shirt with gears and plates on top of his robot torso, on top of that, a leather vest like the one he is depicted to be wearing in his card art, he wears a pair of tattered jeans and brown boots along with his red gloves. He also has a reed in between his teeth almost all the time, and he wears green and red headphones just as often. His hair is blonde and has that bit in front that sticks up, then has the rest of his ahir like Vert Wheeler's from Hotwheels Battle Force 5, just search him up if you don't know. He also keeps his robotic lines on his face and the fact that he is a robot sometimes confuses people when they see a 14-year-old-looking boy with almost all animatronic parts. He is also apparently aged around the early teens, so everyone just says 14, even he does when asked his age. Buddy Skill: His buddy skill is a large grey gear that appears behind Nips, and other than allowing her to fly, it can repel anything that touches it, even Faust himself. So, yeah, here it is. :) Ari out! Category:Blog posts